The present invention relates to a jogging stroller and more specifically, to the front fork swivel control structure of a jogging stroller, which can conveniently be adjusted to selectively lock or unlock the front fork.
FIG. 1 illustrates a jogging stroller 9 according to the prior art. According to this design, the front fork 91 of the jogging stroller 9 is fixedly secured to the stroller frame. This design has drawbacks. When jogging, the steering direction of the front wheel cannot be changed freely and quickly. There are known jogging strollers in which the front fork is swivel and can be locked by a lock pin. However, these jogging strollers produce much noise when moving over an uneven road surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,804 discloses a jogging stroller, which provides a front wheel mounting structure that allows the user to unlock the front fork, for enabling the front wheel to be freely moved in different directions. This design is functional. However, when unlocking the front fork, the user must bend the body to access to the lock pin. It is inconvenient to unlock the front fork if the user is holding things in hand.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a jogging stroller, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the front fork swivel control structure is used in a jogging stroller, having a button adapted to control the position of a spring-supported locking shaft, for enabling the locking shaft to be selectively shifted between the locking position to lock the front fork to the front frame tube of the jogging stroller and to prohibit the front wheel from a swivel motion, and the unlocking position to unlock the front fork from the front frame tube for allowing a swivel motion of the front wheel. The button is operable with the foot when the user's hands are not free.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the user can selectively control the front wheel between the swivel position and the non-swivel position subject to different conditions as desired.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the user needs not to bend the body and can directly use the foot to operate the button to lock/unlock the front fork if the hands are not free.